I Love You
by Cloud1124
Summary: Sekuel terakhir The Game!/"Karena bagaimanapun Lee Donghae, Kim Jongwoon akan selalu mencintainya!"/Yesung mendadak sakit/Kenapa Donghae manja secara tak wajar?/Warning inside!/DLDR!/RnR?


**Title : I Love You**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship**

**Disclaimer : Character dalam fic ini milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri**

**Plot dan Ide cerita milik Cloud1124**

**Cast : Super Junior member**

**Pairing : YeHae (slight WonKyu) **_[always WonKyu.. -.-]**  
><strong>_

**Rated : Teen**

**Summary : Ponsel rusak, tak ada taksi, tak bawa mobil! Yesung panik, tapi jauh lebih panik mana dengan Donghae yang menemukan sang kekasih pulang dengan basah kuyup?/"** **Karena bagaimanapun Donghae, Kim Jongwoon akan selalu mencintainya!"**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), BL, Crack pair.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**RnR?**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dengan geram Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tengah tempat beberapa anggota Super Junior berkumpul, di sampingnya, Hankyung tampak tenang-tenang saja.

"Kapan sih mereka bertiga akan berhenti rebut? Sejak tadi aku tak bisa konsentrasi!" keluh Kyuhyun dengan wajah frustasi, di pangkuannya sebuah PSP hitam tergelatak, di layarnya tertera tulisan _Game Over_.

Sungmin yang duduk di sisi lain ruangan terkekeh pelan, tangannya masih sibuk mebolak-balik halaman majalah musik yang dibacanya.

"Sabarlah Kyu, lebih baik kau doakan mereka agar segera berhasil. Dengan begitu mereka pasti bisa tenang lagi," nasihatnya penuh seringai, sementara Kyuhyun mendengus sebal.

Suara gaduh itu masih terdengar dari kamar sang _leader _Super Junior. Memang sudah sekitar 3 hari suara itu terus meramaikan suasana _dorm_, tepatnya karena ulah trio Yesung-Donghae-Eunhyuk yang terus memohon dan memaksa Leeteuk untuk menukar kamar mereka.

"_Hyung_, _jebal, _tukarlah Donghae dengan Ryeowook, _ne_?" pinta Yesung untuk yang ke─entahlah, sudah berkali-kali. Leeteuk masih mengatupkan mulutnya rapat, tanpa memandang ketiga _dongsaeng_-nya yang kini berlutut memohon dan memeluk kakinya, matanya masih berusaha berkonsentrasi pada telepon genggamnya. Donghae dan Eunhyuk juga memohon tak mau kalah.

"Ayolah _Hyung_, _Hyung _sayang Hae 'kan? _Jebal_," kali ini giliran Donghae yang sibuk merayu Leeteuk, tentu saja dengan bantuan _fishy-eyes _andalannya. Leeteuk masih diam, menunggu balasan pesan singkat di ponselnya yang rasanya lama sekali.

"_Hyung_, Bumie juga sudah memohon padamu 'kan? _Jebal_," kali ini Eunhyuk melancarkan _monkey-eyes_-nya. Leeteuk memejamkan matanya dengan penuh emosi, berusaha mengabaikan wajah-wajah imut nan menggemaskan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hentikan, jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, mentang-mentang kalian ini uke, hah? Aku juga uke!" kata Leeteuk tiba-tiba, menatap balik sang _dongsaeng_ dengan wajah merona atas pengakuannya barusan.

Ketiganya terdiam, dan akhirnya meledaklah tawa mereka, sejenak tangan mereka lepas dari kaki Leeteuk. Yesung terbahak seraya memegangi perutnya, Donghae menunduk dengan bahu bergetar menahan kerasnya tawa, sementara kini Eunhyuk tengah berbaring telentang dengan wajah penuh tawa kegembiraan. Leeteuk makin merona dibuatnya.

"_Ya_, hentikan! Iya-iya, tukarlah kamar sesukamu saja! Tapi berhenti menertawaiku!" perintahnya jengkel. Secara bersamaan tawa ketiganya berhenti, lalu mendongak dan menatap wajah Leeteuk dengan binar-binar bercahaya yang keluar dari pandangan mata ketiganya.

"_Jinjja_? Horeee~" ketiganya bersoraak bersamaan, sementara Leeteuk memijat pelipisnya dengan wajah frustasi.

"Tapi ada syaratnya," serunya tiba-tiba, membuat orang-orang di bawahnya mendongak dengan wajah _shock_.

"Eh? Apa _Hyung_?" tanya Yesung kaget, Leeteuk tersenyum lembut─sangat lembut dan justru terlihat mencurigakan.

"Sungie, kau harus menggantikanku untuk rapat bersama manajer sore nanti, Hae-_ya _kau menggantikan Wookie bersih-bersih, dan Hyukie-_ya_, kau bertugas melayani semua penghuni _dorm _ini selama sehari penuh," katanya dengan senyum─ahh, sudah berubah menjadi seringai rupanya.

"E-eh, _Hyung_ sendiri?" tanya Hae gugup, menggantikan Wookie? Itu gawat baginya.

Leeteuk kembali ke mode malaikatnya, "Tentu aku akan bersantai sambil mengawasi kalian, _chagiya_."

Sudahlah, sepertinya masalah ini akan cukup rumit, lihat saja Yesung-Donghae-Eunhyuk yang kini memandang sang ketua dengan tatapan seolah akan menangis.

.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan melihat adegan penindasan dari Leeteuk itu dari balik pintu kamar, ternyata dengan banyak mengobrol berdua ia bisa menularkan sifat _evil _-nya pada _angel without wings_ itu. Tiba-tiba terdengar dering dari ponsel di sakunya, tangannya mengambil ponsel itu dan segera mengarahkan tepat ke telinga kanannya, tanpa melihat siapa sang penelepon.

"_Yoboseyo_," sapa Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi datar, ia sudah menduga siapa sang penelepon kali ini.

"_Yoboseyo Baby, _kau sedang apa?" tanya suara di seberang; Choi Siwon. Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya setengah mendesah.

"Tak perlu basa-basi _Hyung_, kau mau membatalkan janjimu semalam 'kan?" dengan sukses ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Siwon tersedak minumannya sendiri di ujung telepon.

"E-eh, _mianhae Baby, jeongmal mianhae_. Sutradara tiba-tiba memutuskan kami akan syuting sampai tengah malam, jadi aku tak bisa menemanimu, _mianhae_," suara Siwon terdengar memelas, Siwon tahu Kyuhyun akan marah padanya karena hal ini.

"Huh! Padahal _Hyung _sendiri yang berjanji, aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan pakaian kita," serunya ketus. Siwon mengambil napas panjang.

"_Mianhae Baby_, _dinner_-nya minggu depan saja ya? Aku janji pasti jauh lebih menarik dan romantis, bagaimana?" bujuknya lembut, berusahan membuat Kyuhyun tak meledak, tapi kalau sudah melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah pasti ia sadar kalau itu tak mempan.

"_Anni_, kau sudah membatalkannya. Jangan harap ada _dinner_ lagi _Hyung_!" semburnya sembelum menutup panggilan itu. Di seberang sana, Siwon mendesah kecewa. Sepertinya besok ia harus bekerja keras membuat Kyuhyun tak marah lagi.

.

Yesung membantu Ryeowook membereskan barang-barangnya, lalu membantunya juga untuk memindahkan semua tasnya ke kamar Eunhyuk. Sebenarnya hal itu tak masalah, tapi mendapati tatapan kecemburuan dari Donghae mau tak mau membuatnya tertekan juga. Ia kan hanya membantu, kenapa Donghae sangat cemburu?

Sementara itu Donghae meletakkan kopernya dengan keras, seolah sengaja membuat suara berisik. Matanya menatap sekeliling, memperhatikan kamar Yesung dan Ryeowook─yang kini menjadi kamarnya─dengan teliti, dindingnya yang dilapisi _wallpaper_ bernuansa awan dan langit biru. Sangat kontras dengan kamarnya─dulu─yang dilapisi _wallpaper _khas lautan. Pandangannya tak sengaja menemukan sebuah meja yang di atasnya terdapat beberapa bingkai foto yang berisikan foto Yesung dan Ryeowook dengan berbagai pose. Lagi-lagi Donghae memasang wajah masam, baru saja ia sadar, sudah hamper sebulan mereka menjalin hubungan belum pernah sekalipun keduanya ber_selca_ bersama. Bahkan mengajakpun Yesung tak pernah. Dengan penuh emosi Donghae membalikkan semua pigura yang ada di sana, berusaha bersikap tak acuh pada pose-pose mesra yang terlihat jelas dari foto tersebut.

"_Chagiya_, kau belum beres-beres?" tanya Yesung tiba-tiba ketika mendapati Donghae sibuk menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin dengan wajah cemberut.

"_Anni_, nanti saja," katanya dingin. Kedua alis Yesung terangkat.

"_Gwaenchana Chagi_? Kau marah padaku? _Wae_?" tanya Yesung lembut sembari mendekati Donghae, dengan cepat diraihnya bahu Donghae, membuat mata keduanya saling bertatapan dalam diam.

"_Anni Hyung_, aku hanya sedang berpikir," jawab Donghae lirih. Yesung tersenyum dan mengajak Donghae duduk di ranjangnya, tangannya menggenggam jemari Donghae erat.

"Berpikir apa?" Donghae menatap mata sipit Yesung yang sedang memandangnya intens.

"Aku tidak seimut Wookie, benar 'kan?" ujarnya tiba-tiba, yang sukses membuat Yesung mematung terkejut.

"Eh, kenapa tiba-tiba? Memang kenapa?" tanya Yesung menuntut, Donghae makin cemberut.

"Karena Wookie imut, _Hyung _selalu ber_selca_ dengannya, dan tidak ber_selca _denganku!" semburnya marah, Yesung dengan sukses tertawa keras.

"_Hyung_! Jangan tertawa!" Donghae memukul lengan Yesung berkali-kali. Dengan susah payah Yesung menghentikan tawanya, berkali-kali ia tersenyum geli melihat tingkah sang kekasih.

"Kau mau _selca_ bersamaku? Kenapa tidak bilang _Chagi_? _Kajja_!" tangan mungil Yesung membuka laci di meja sebelah ranjangnya, mengambil sebuah kamera polaroid berwarna merah yang tampak mengkilat. Donghae mendadak tersenyum ceria, dan selanjutnya hanya terlihat keduanya yang mmasang berbagai foto di depan kamera.

.

.

Yesung menatap interior restoran tersebut dengan malas, tangannya tak henti-hentinya mengudak _cappuccino _dingin yang tinggal separuh dalam cangkir, ekor matanya terus melirik ke arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah lewat 2 jam dari rapat yang dijadwalkan pukul 2 sore, namun tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran sang manajer ataupun sang kolega yang bahkan Yesung sendiri tak tahu siapa.

Tiba-tiba dering telepon terdengar dari ponselnya, Yesung melihat nama _Hyung _tertuanya di sana.

"_Yoboseyo_," sapanya malas. Kalau bukan karena Leeteuk, ia pasti tak akan berada di sini sekarang.

"Sungie, _mianhae, jeongmal mianhae_, kau bisa pulang sekarang," suara Leeteuk terdengar bergetar.

"_Wae_? Manajer belum datang, _Hyung_," katanya pelan, diteguknya _cappuccino_ dingin itu.

"Aku baru saja membuka _e-mail_ dari manajer yang ternyata sudah terkirim sejak pagi tadi, ia tak bisa datang, rapat juga sudah dibatalkan, _mianhae _Jongwoon-_ah_," Yesung mendengus kesal, jadi 2 jam ia menunggu itu sia-sia?

"Hhh, _ne_, aku pulang sekarang," dengan tangannya Yesung memanggil seorang _waitress_, meminta _bill_. Ia beranjak pergi setelah menyerahkan sejumlah uang, namun baru sampai pintu keluar, tubuh seorang _namja_ yang mungkin 'sekelas' dengan Shindong saat debut dulu menabrak tubuh Yesung yang perbandingannya sangat jauh. Yesung jatuh terduduk di lantai, merasa cukup malu karena jatuh di tempat umum, namun dengan segera pandangannya beralih pada suara berderak dari benda hitam yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tangannya. _Namja _tambun tadi mengangkat kakinya dengan cepat, menemukan sebuah ponsel hitam yang remuk di bawah sana, dengan cepat ia mengambil benda itu, dan berusaha menghidupkan benda yang sudah patah menjadi dua itu.

Yesung menatap ponsel kesayangannya prihatin, sang _namja _yang bersalah tadi segera membantunya berdiri, lalu menyerahkan ponsel Yesung yang kini remuk redam ke dalam tangan mungil Yesung. Wajahnya terlihat menyesal sekali.

"Ah, _jeongmal mianhae _Yesung-_ssi, _aku tak sengaja," katanya takut-takut, matanya menyiratkan permohonan maaf sebesar-besarnya pada orang di hadapannya, walaupun di hatinya ada sedikit rasa senang karena bertemu dan merusak ponsel seorang idola internasional.

"Apa perlu saya ganti? Ada minta berapa?" _Namja _tambun itu bersiap mengeluarkan dompetnya, namun tiba-tiba Yesung menolak.

"Tak perlu, ini bukan masalah besar. Permisi," katanya dengan penuh senyum. _Namja _tadi mengangguk singkat, lalu melihat kepergian Yesung.

Yesung masih menatap ponselnya prihatin, ia ingin sekali menangis melihat ponsel kesayangannya rusak dan sudah tak 'bernyawa' lagi. Namun kali ini masalah jauh lebih besar, di luar café sedang hujan besar, jalanan sepi dan sepanjang tepi jalan tak ada seseorang sama sekali. Nah, bagaimana Yesung harus pulang ke _dorm _yang jaraknya tak dekat itu?

.

.

Donghae menatap ponselnya cemas, ia sudah berkali-kali menghubungi Yesung namun tak aktif, tawaran menjemputpun akhirnya tak tersampaikan, namun baru ia akan mengambil kunci mobil suara bantingan pintu terdengar dari arah depan. Semua anggota Super Junior (minus Siwon) yang sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah untuk menonton pertandingan _game _antara Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun dengan tergesa melihat keadaan, dan mereka menemukan Yesung yang sedan terduduk di depan pintu dengan basah kuyup dan tubuh yang menggigil hebat.

"_OMO_! Kim Jongwoon, kenapa kau kehujanan?" tanya Leeteuk seraya mendekati Yesung dengan cepat, diraihnya bahu Yesung yang masih bergetar, wajahny-pun terlihat pucat pasi. Eunhyuk mengulurkan 3 handuk tebal yang pastinya hangat, dengan cepat Donghae dan Leeteuk menyelimuti tubuh Yesung yang masih terduduk di tempat yang sama, dan masih menjadi tontonan bagi anggota yang lain.

"Hae-_ya_, kita bawa saja ke kamar," dengan lembut dibantu Donghae, Leeteuk memapah tubuh gemetar Yesung ke kamarnya, lalu meninggalkannya sebentar untuk berganti pakaian.

Donghae masih mengeringkan surai hitam Yesung dengan sabar saat Ryeowook dan Sungmin masuk ke kamar mereka. Mereka membawa semangkuk bubur dan minuman yang masih hangat, di tangan Sungmin terlihat sebungkus obat-obatan.

"_Hyung, _kau kedinginan 'kan? Ini dimakan dulu buburnya," Ryeowook meletakkan nampan itu di meja, di samping Donghae yang kini tersenyum pada Ryeowook.

"_Gamsahamnida _Wookie-_ya_," katanya lembut. Yesung tersenyum juga. Ryeowook mengangguk, setelah Sungmin meletakkan obatnya, mereka berdua segera keluar dan meninggalkan Yesung bersama Donghae di kamar.

"_Hyung_, _kajja_! Makan dulu," ajak Donghae lembut, dengan terampil ia menyuapkan sesendok bubur dan masuk ke dalam mulut Yesung.

"Kenapa bisa kehujanan sih? _Hyung_ bisa memintaku menjemput 'kan?" tanyanya sembari menyuapkan sendok ketiga yang tak langsung di terima Yesung, kini Yesung menatap miris benda yang baru saja ia keluarkan. Donghae memperhatikan benda itu baik-baik, memang sudah tak berbentuk, tapi setidaknya Donghae tahu kalau itu ponsel milik Yesung.

"Ponselku di injak orang, di jalan tak ada satupun kendaraan, paling-paling hanya ada orang yang dengan bodohnya hujan-hujanan, aku harus jalan kaki akhirnya," kata Yesung sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya, membuat Donghae tersenyum. Ia menepuk pipi Yesung pelan.

"_Pabbo_, kau tidak ke telepon umum?" Yesung membeku, menyadari betapa bodohnya ia. Donghae kali ini tertawa kecil.

"Kau kan idola, bisa saja menumpang orang," kali ini Yesung tak setuju, mau di taruh mana mukanya nanti, kalau seorang Yesung Super Junior harus menumpang orang karena tak bisa pulang? Hah, dasar orang bergengi tinggi!

Donghae kembali menyuapkan bubur yang sempat terlupakan itu, Yesung menelannya dengan cepat, dan itu membuat mangkuk itu segera kosong tak berisi lagi.

"HATCHIIUU~~" Donghae mematung memandang Yesung yang sedang mengusap hidungnya, membuatnya tampak memerah.

"_Hyung_, kau flu! Cepat minum obat, lalu istirahat," katanya tergesa, ia segera menyerahkan obat-obatan yang ada dan segelas air. Yesung meminum obatnya perlahan.

"Hae-_ya_, tidak usah panik begitu, besok juga sudah sembuh!" Donghae menatapnya tajam, membuat Yesung yang brniat berdiri kembali duduk.

"Turuti perintahku, tetap di sini dan tidur, bisa-bisa _Hyung _tambah parah!" titahnya keras. Yesung memasang wajah memelas.

"Ayolah, hanya di depan TV saja, _jebal_," pintanya seraya mengusap-usap tangan Donghae dengan tangannya yang masih dingin. Donghae menggeleng tak setuju.

"_Chagi, jebal_," kali ini Yesung memberikan senyuman terbaiknya, Donghae menimbang sebentar, dan akhirnya luluh juga dengan wajah tampan milik Yesung.

Donghae merangkul erat pundak Yesung, membantu sang kekasih untuk sampai ke ruang tengah tempat semua anggota Super Junior (minus Siwon) sedang ribut atas gol Kyuhyun yang dianggap curang. Dengan pandangan memaksa, Donghae mengusir Shindong dan Eunhyuk agar ia dan Yesung dapat duduk di tengah sofa. Yesung duduk bersila tepat di tengah, tubuhnya terbungkus selimut berwarna putih yang menutupi dari bahu hingga kakinya, Donghae menyeret Sungmin ke dapur dan kembali dengan segelas cokelat hangat, tentunya dengan bumbu omelan dari Sungmin.

Yesung menyesap cokelat hangat buatan Donghae, alalu menatap layer televise, mendapati gol kelima Kyuhyun yang telak tanpa balasan gol dari Ryeowook. Ia ikut tertawa saat melihat Kyuhyun menertawakan kebodohan Ryeowook bersama anggota lain.

"HATCHIIIUU~~" lagi-lagi Yesung bersin, kini Leeteuk dan Ryeowook menoleh dan memandangnya khawatir.

"_Gwaenchana _Sungie?" tanya Leeteuk lembut, tangannya mengecek suhu tubuh Yesung yang masih dingin pengaruh hujan.

"_Gwaenchana Hyung, gomawo_," katanya pelan, ia tersenyum yang langsung di balas anggukan dari Leeteuk.

.

Malam itu Donghae sama sekali tak bisa tidur karena kondisi Yesung yang tiba-tiba menurun, tubuhnya berkeeringat, suhu tubuhnya naik drastis, dan Yesung tak henti-hentinya besin dan batuk.

"Hae-_chagi_, bangunlah, pindah ke ranjangmu saja, nanti punggungmu sakit," Yesung mengguncang bahu Donghae yang kini terduduk di kursi dekat ranjangnya, tubuhnya menunduk, sementara kedua tangannya menyangga dagunya sendiri. Donghae membuka matanya perlahan, memperhatikan Yesung yang kini sedang beusaha membujuknya. Ia bersikap tak acuh, lalu melirik jam dinding, pukul sebelas malam. Dengan enggan ia menghampiri Yesung, menyentuh keningnya guna mengecek suhu tubuhnya. Panas.

"Kenapa bangun _Hyung_, kau masih demam, ayo tidur lagi," bujuk Donghae seraya menaikkan selimut Yesung hingga batas leher.

"Kau harus tidur juga Hae," balas Yesung tak mau kalah, Donghae mendesah pelan, ia menyingkapkan seliut Yesung hingga terbuka.

"Geser," Yesung tersenyuim, lalu menggeser tubuhnya hingga terdapat tempat kosong di sampingnya, Donghae segera merebahkan dirinya di sana, lalu merasakan tangan Yesung yang melingkari pinggangnya dan membenamkan kepalanya di leher Donghae. Namun belum lewat dua menit, Yesung menjauhkan tubuhnya dengan tiba-tiba, membuat Donghae berjengit bingung.

"_Wae Hyung_?" Yesung mendorong tubuh Donghae pelan. Donghae melawan dan tetap mempertahankan dirinya sambil menunggu jawaban Yesung.

"Jangan dekat-dekat Hae, nanti kau ketularan!" Donghae tertawa kecil.

"Masa bodoh dengan ketularan, aku mau tidur di sini!" timpalnya, kali ini giliran Donghae yang memeluk pinggang Yesung dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Yesung. Yesung terdiam sebentar, sebelum akhirnya membalas pelukan Donghae dan ikut mendekatkan dirinya lagi. Donghae tersenyum.

"Selamat malam Sungie," Yesung terkekeh.

"_Saranghae~_" bisik Donghae, Yesung mengelus rambut Donghae pelan.

"_Na do, chagiya_," Donghae tersenyum lagi, ia memejamkan matanya, lalu berusaha masuk kea lam mimpinya, yang kemudian juga disusul Yesung.

.

.

"Tidak mauuu~!"

"Ayolah _Baby_, kita _dinner_ minggu depan ya."

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, tidak kemarin berarti tidak kedepannya!"

"_Baby~_"

Yesung membuka matanya, merasa terganggu oleh suara-suara yang berasal dari ruang tamu. Tangannya menggapai-gapai ke sampingnya, namun nihil dan tak menemukan orang yang di maksud. Pintu kamarnya terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok Lee Donghae yang tersenyum lembut padanya, Yesung tersenyum balik.

"Pagi _Hyung_, demammu sudah turun, bagaimana, apa masih flu?" tanyanya setelah mengecek suhu tubuh Yesung sejenak. Yesung terdiam, ia menghirup napas dalm-dalam. Setelah merasa bahwa hidungnya tak lagi tersumbat ia tersenyum.

"Sudah sembuh, kurasa," ujarnya senang.

"Baguslah, sekarang cepat mandi, Wookie sudah menyiapkan sarapan,"

"_Ne_. Ahh, _Chagi_, Kyu dan Wonie kenapa?" tanya Yesung sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi.

Donghae mengankat bahu, "Sepertinya Kyu ngambek," Yesung hanya mengangguk dan menghilang di balik pintu yang terkunci.

.

Siwon masih terus berusaha merayu Kyuhyun bahkan samapi saat sarapan di mulai yang dengan sukses membuat Leeteuk memperingatkannya untuk tak bicara saat makan. Kyuhyun pun sepertinya benar-benar marah kali ini, kalau ngambek paling-paling ia hanya tahan setengah hari, namun kali ini sampai 2 hari ia belum juga memaafkan Siwon.

Selesai sarapan─tepatnya setelah Hankyung dan Ryeowook mencuci piring─mereka semua belum beranjak dari meja makan untuk membicarakan agenda Super Junior hari ini.

"Hmm, hari ini kita tidak ada _show_, tapi siang nanti kita ada latihan _vocal_ dan _dance_, hanya itu, jadi kalian bisa sedikit bersantai," ujar Leeteuk yang disambut sorakan anggota lain. Mereka tersenyum senang.

"_By the way_, kau sudah sehat Yesung-_hyung_?" tanya Eunhyuk, membuat semuanya menoleh pada Yesung yang sedang berbincang dengan Shindong di sampingnya.

"_Ne, gwaenchana_. Berkat Hae, aku sudah sehat," Donghae tersipu malu di buatnya, yang lain hanya tertawa kecil.

.

.

Yesung dan Donghae sama-sama menghempaskan diri ke ranjang saat masuk ke kamar, keduanya masih mengatur napas, kalau saja bukan ide gila Donghae untuk balapan dari tempat latihan hingga _dorm_ yang jaraknya sebenarnya tak terlalu jauh, namun karena mereka yang baru saja latihan koreo yang otomatis membuat kaki pegal. Donghae menyeka peluh di dahinya dengan punggung tangan kanannya, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya, memandang ke ranjang seberang, dimana sang kekasih kini sedang menghabiskan minumannya dengan rakus.

"Hehe, aku menang _Hyung_," ujarnya. Yesung menurunkan botolnya, terlihat ia kini mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"_Ya_, aku sampai di _dorm _duluan!" katanya kesal. Donghae menyeringai.

"Tapi aku sampai di kamar duluan," kentara sekali ia tak mau kalah.

"Kau tak bilang kalau _finish_-nya di kamar!" Yesung melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Donghae hanya tertawa dan memilih untuk melepaskan kemejanya, hingga kini hanya menggunakan kaos lengan pendek berwarna putih yang bergambar _smiley_. Yesung tak beda jauh, hanya saja ia memilih melepaskan seluruh atasannya dan berganti pakaian sehingga memakai kaos berwarna _dark-grey_ yang bergambar tikus.

"_Hyung_," panggil Donghae manja saat Yesung selesai mengenakan kaosnya.

"Hm?" Yesung berbalik, menemukan sang _dongsaeng_ kini menatapnya intens.

"Aku ingin dibuatkan ramen," pintanya. Yesung tersenyum.

"Minta tolong Wookie saja ya," tangan Yesung langsung ditahan ketika ia berniat keluar kamar.

"Hae maunya, _Hyung _yang buat!" Yesung berjengit, sejak kapan Donghae-nya semanja ini?

"_Arra,_ tunggulah di ruang tengah," katanya seraya mengacak rambut Donghae.

.

Donghae memakan ramennya dengan semangat, tak mengindahkan nasihat Yesung untuk memakannya dengan perlahan.

"Tumben sekali kau manja Hae," komentar Yesung tiba-tiba, membuat Donghae berhenti mengunyah sejenak.

"_Hyung _tak suka kemanjaanku ya?" tanya Donghae setelah menelan makanannya, sementara Yesung menggeleng.

"Bukan tak suka, hanya saja rasanya aneh melihatmu manja begini," Donghae menatapnya sebal. Tiba-tiba Ryeowook masuk ke dapurdengan wajah kesal, ia mengenakan _headset_ yang tersambung langsung ke ponsel di saku kemejanya.

"Aku maunya Mimi-_ge _yang buat!" katanya keras, Yesung sadar bahwa Ryeowook kini sedang bertelepon ria dengan sang pujaan hati yang sedang berada di Cina; Zhou Mi.

Tapi tiba-tiba Yesung merasakan _déjà vu_, dengan cepat ia menoleh ke Donghae yang kini tengah meminum air dari gelasnya. Yesung menyeringai, dengan cepat ia tarik tangan Donghae menuju ke kamarnya, yang langsung menuai berbagai protes dari sang empunya tangan.

"_Hyung_, _appo_…" keluhnya saat Yesung mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang kamarnya.

"Hae-_ya_," panggilan itu membuat Donghae berhenti dari kegiatan mengusap pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau sedang berusaha membuat dirimu jadi mirip Wookie ya?" selidik Yesung. Tiba-tiba saja Donghae tersedak liurnya sendiri.

"Eh, mana mungkin _Hyung_," katanya gugup, kentara sekali ia salah tingkah. Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, lalu beranjak duduk di samping Donghae.

"Kenapa Hae?"

"A-aku, aku hanya merasa kalau Yesung-_hyung _lebih menyukai orang yang tipenya seperti Wookie," timpal Donghae, ia terlihat ketakutan. Yesung terdiam, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke pipi Donghae, mengecupnya lama.

"_Saranghae Pabbo_!" bisiknya setelah melepaskan kecupan itu. Donghae merona─sangat merona.

"Aku menyukai Lee Donghae apa adanya, kau tak harus seperti Ryeowook, karena bagaimanapun Donghae, Kim Jongwoon akan selalu mencintainya!" lanjut Yesung, kini ia merengkuh tubuh Donghae dalam dekapannya. Erat sekali.

Donghae melepaskan pelukan itu dengan lembut, lalu bergerak untuk menangkap bibir Yesung, keduanya berciuman lembut.

"_Saranghae Hyung_," Donghae tersenyum.

"_Na do saranghae. Na do,_" Yesung mendekap tubuh Donghae lagi, lebih erat dan lebih lama. Berusaha menyalurkan perasaan terdalamnya.

"_I Love You…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>an:**

Hosh.. Hosh.. *lap keringet

Apa ini sudah panjang? Semoga readers puass… :D

YeHae dataannggg! Banzaaaiii! #tebarconfetti XD

Ini sekuel terakhir The Game yaa… Jadi Cloud ga punya utang sekuel lagi.. :D

Tapi Cloud bener-bener sadar, Cloud gilaaa~~!

Di awal The Game Cloud nulis kalau SuJu Cuma 8 org, tapi di sekuelnya lengkap 15 org… -_-"

Mianhae, Cloud gaje ya..

* * *

><p>Setelah ini Cloud berencana mau bikin YeHae sama WonKyu sama HenMin, ada yang mau nunggu? :D<p>

Tapi itu baru rencana, gak tau jadi atau enggak… #dorr

Yosh! Mind to Review for the last sequel?

* * *

><p>Jeongmal Gomawo.. :D<p>

**Cloud1124**


End file.
